kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Peng
|gender= Male |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= |appearance= Spotted gray fur with golden eyes |combat= Unspecified style of Kung Fu |fate= Trained at the Jade Palace for a time before leaving off for his travels ("The Kung Fu Kid") }} Peng is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a young who used to be a potter before he became a traveler. He made his first appearance in "The Kung Fu Kid", where he trained at the Jade Palace for a time after being discovered as a Kung Fu prodigy at the Peace Jubilee. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! Personality Peng is shown to be modest and rather humble for someone so skilled, as he didn't actually want to fight until Jing Mei forced his paw. Even so, Peng showed a sense of determination that reflected that of his uncle, in that while he may not seek out fights, he will do whatever it takes to finish them on his own terms. Being young, he understandably got excited by the opportunity to train in the Jade Palace with Shifu, the Furious Five, and Po, but he seemed to share Tai Lung's ambition in proving himself, shown when he recklessly sought to defeat Temutai to prove himself worthy. He claimed he had practiced his Kung Fu without expectations and no dreams until Po gave him one, hinting he might be self-taught and had done so with great effort. Even so, Peng was shown to be far more forgiving than Tai Lung was, as he forgave Po for lying to him and hurting his feelings and pride. It is possible that Peng possesses all the positive aspects Tai Lung himself once had when he was his nephew's age. Fighting Style Peng is shown to be a Kung Fu prodigy, though he claims he's had no formal training or instruction. He fights with a level of skill very similar to that of his uncle's — enough to force a Kung Fu warrior like Temutai on the defensive, traverse the Training Hall in almost seconds flat, and show some skill in swordsmanship. He fights by evading, turning his opponents' strength against them, and uses aerial kicks when on the offensive. Relationships Tai Lung Revealed at the very end of the Legends of Awesomeness episode "The Kung Fu Kid", Peng disclosed to Po that he was traveling around the land in search of his uncle, Tai Lung. The relationship they had with each other is currently unknown but most likely non-existant as Tai Lung was in prison for twenty years and Peng is still a young man, meaning he most likely never met his uncle. It is also unknown what else Peng possibly knows about his uncle (such as his training at the Jade Palace under Master Shifu and his eventual incarceration), but he is most likely unaware of his fatal defeat by the hands of the Dragon Warrior (Po). Po Upon first meeting him and seeing his Kung Fu skills, Po thought of Peng as a gifted warrior. But Po later grew jealous of Peng when he started gaining all the attention of Po's regular admirers. Po eventually admitted his jealousy and the two made peace with each other. Master Shifu Coming soon! The Furious Five The Furious Five were very impressed with Peng's Kung Fu skills, and enjoyed his company while he trained at the Jade Palace. Peng also enjoyed the Five's company, and was able to make Tigress laugh with his jokes — something that Po was never able to do. Temutai Coming soon! Jing Mei Coming soon! Clothing/Outfit Peng wears a vest and sweatpants with sandals, similar to Tigress' outfit. Trivia *In Chinese, " " ( : 鹏; : 鵬; : péng) translates to " ", which is a large mythical bird.MDBG.net - Chinese-English Dictionary: 'Peng' Gallery Peng-and-master-shifu.png|Peng talking with Master Shifu Peng-loa.png|Peng facing Jing Mei at the Peace Jubilee View more... Quotes Coming soon! References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters